Multi-position selector switches of the sliding bridging contact type have been known heretofore. However these prior switches have one or more disadvantages in that the stationary contact-terminals were either formed of two parts riveted together across the housing wall, clamped between housing sections, molded as inserts into the housing wall, formed to snap into slots in the housing wall, staked into the housing wall, or the like, thus adding to the cost and difficulty of assembly. Also, the prior designs of bridging contacts encountered certain difficulties in staying in place in the actuator block under the spring bias.
While these prior switches were useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.